


Laced Up

by heyhay13



Category: Free!
Genre: Crossdressing, Lace Panties, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhay13/pseuds/heyhay13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is not enjoying the trip to the mall with their friends until Haru finds an way to get him interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laced Up

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I haven't actually written a SouHaru fic but they are one of my favorite pairs! So I had to fix that XP

Sousuke contained a sighed as they were lead into yet another store by the overly energetic blond. He really had no idea how he had been convinced that this little outing would be fun in the first place. It had, of course, been Nagisa’s idea that they all go out together on a triple date and Makoto had suggested the mall so that “there was something for everyone”. It hardly felt like a date though as they were being led around by Nagisa most of the day, leaving only a few minutes for him to even talk to Haru, who he was supposed to be on this date with. Said swimmer was walking next to him, remaining fairly quiet but Sousuke kept noticing his gaze on him as they went. He also seemed to be growing increasingly impatient to get to spent some time together as this was the first they had gotten to see each other all week.

It only became worse when Makoto and Rin went off together. They had stayed behind in the pet shop when Makoto seemed to be inseparable from watching the kittens play, but Sousuke sensed that wasn’t the only reason Rin had been so quick to separate from the group. Now it was just Nagisa and Rei with Haru and him. Normally Sousuke could handle the blond boy, but without Makoto and Rin, it made it harder for the two quieter boys to say much with Nagisa leading the way around. And now they were being led into one of the small, darker stores in the mall when Nagisa spotted a poster from one of his favorite shows and went rushing in. Haru smiled a bit when Sousuke looked irritated.

“Come on” Haru told him, following after Nagisa and Rei. They went in and Sousuke had to admit that it wasn’t the worst store they had been dragged into. It wasn’t nearly as bright and colorful as some of the others, though the music was rather loud. He stuck close to Haru still in the small rows of merchandise, not really paying attention to what was actually sold there until Nagisa suddenly popped up again.

“Haru-chan you should totally try this on!!” he said excitedly and Sousuke was stunned as Nagisa held out a corset. Next to him, Rei was blushing a bit but smiling.

“It does match your eye color perfectly Haruka-senpai” Rei admitted. Sousuke expected Haru just to blow them off, but when Haru didn’t immediately do that, his mind flooded with thoughts of what his boyfriend might actually look like with it on. He saw Haru glanced up at him, then Haru turned to Nagisa and Rei again.

“Well if I’m going to put it on, might as well go all out… go find what I should wear with it.” Haru told them and Nagisa laughed then cheered before quickly rushing to find more clothes. Rei went with him and Sousuke looked down at Haru.

“What are you doing?” He hissed quietly, feeling his cheeks heating up more.

“I’m bored… Plus it’s not like anyone else will see, the changing rooms are in the far back.” Haru shrugged like it was nothing.

“You-What if-? Why??” Sousuke stuttered, trying to reason that Haru shouldn’t put that thing on, but his words weren’t coming out correctly. Haru smirked just a bit so that Sousuke saw the flash of mischief in his deep blue eyes. Before he could try again, Haru was walking back towards one of the changing rooms. Nagisa soon ran back to them, Rei besides him and both of the younger boys holding clothes.

“Here Haru-chan!” Nagisa said eagerly, handing Haru a set of clothes. The corset was on top, so Sousuke couldn’t see what else was in the pile, but he thought he saw what looked like leather under it.

“And… If you want to complete the look, these should be your size.” Rei said, looking embarrassed as he offered a pair of tall black heels. Sousuke made an undignified sound as Haru nodded to Rei and took them as well.

“Give me a minute.” Haru told them before pull the curtain shut.

“Let me know if you need help Haru-chan!” Nagisa said excitedly before he sat down in one of the chairs across from the changing room. Rei went over too as Sousuke leaned against the wall next to them. He was looking at the ground, but he kept glancing up at the door expectantly.

_“Don’t get your hopes up… this will probably just look stupid.”_ Sousuke told himself, trying to convince himself as he felt his face getting redder. He waited as Haru called Nagisa in to lace him up. When the blond came out, he glanced a Sousuke with a wicked smile like he could tell what this was doing him. Sousuke was just praying that it wasn’t obvious how turned on he was at the moment.

“So…” Haru said as he finally pushed the curtain aside. “What do you think?” Sousuke sucked in a sharp breath. Haru stood in the doorway, the blue corset laced up to perfectly show off his waist. He had a net top underneath it that did little to actually cover his chest and was wearing a very tight fitting pair of leather shorts. Sousuke’s gaze went down to the fishnet tights he had on and then the heels Rei had given him. He looked back up to Haru’s face to see the faint blush of color on his cheeks as he glanced to the side.

“You look so cute Haru-chan!” Nagisa said excitedly as Rei nodded in agreement.

“It does suit you rather well Haruka-senpai.” Rei added. Haru smiled a bit, then looked over at Sousuke. A small flash of nervousness showed in his eyes when Sousuke didn’t immediately say anything. Sousuke swallowed hard, still taking it in but he knew he needed to say something.

“You…You look good.” He stammered, blushing again as Nagisa and Rei both looked over at him. He didn’t often let his calm demeanor down, but he was struggling to keep it together and not jump Haru right then and there.

“Oh! I just remembered another place I wanted to go!!” Nagisa suddenly announced, moving towards the exit.

“Wait- Haruka-senpai still needs to-!” Rei started to protest when Nagisa pulled him along.

“Sou-chan can wait for him! Just text us when you leave!” Nagisa told them with a smile and while Rei still looked confused, Sousuke could have kissed him.

“Yes, sure.” He said quickly and Nagisa smiled.

“See? Let’s go Rei-chan!!” He cheered before dragging Rei out. Sousuke looked back at Haru, without the two boy, it left them alone in the changing area.

“So… you really like it?” Haru purred with a slight smirk that went straight to Sousuke’s groin. He couldn’t take it anymore. He checked no one was looking their way before he pushed Haru back into the changing room and jerked the curtain shut.

The moment he looked back to Haru, his boyfriend’s lips were on his. Sousuke groaned into the kiss, pulling Haru up against him roughly while Haru’s smaller hands reached up and started pulling off his jacket.

“So I take that as a yes?” Haru panted as Sousuke ripped off his jacket and began kissing down Haru’s neck.

“Yes.” Sousuke breathed against his skin, working on getting Haru’s shorts off. He swore under his breath when he pulled them down to find lacy panties on underneath, holding Haru’s hardening cock.

“Where did these come from?” He asked as he started stroking Haru through the delicate fabric.

“Well I couldn’t wear jammers under these… so I grabbed them myself before coming in.” Haru told him with a bit of a blush as he tried to contain a moan. Sousuke moved back up to kiss him again, muffling his moans as he pushed down the panties and tights as well. He wasn’t too worried about them being overheard with the volume of the music in the store, but it was better to be careful than get caught.

“Is this alright?” Sousuke checked as he started stroking him directly and Haru nodded quickly. “Do you want me to continue?” he purred.

“Y-Yes” Haru panted and Sousuke smiled.

“Good, then turn around.” Sousuke told him and Haru turned so he was pressed up against the dressing room mirror. As he did, Sousuke fished in his pockets until he pulled out a small packet of lube and a condom. When Haru gave him a questioning look on why he had that with him, Sousuke blushed a bit.

“I’m coming over to your house tonight anyways, I was just…prepared okay?” He said quickly and Haru smiled.

“Well then hurry up” He whined, leaning back so he pressed his ass against Sousuke’s still clothed cock.

“So impatience…” Sousuke groaned as he tore open the lube and quickly coated his fingers. He slid a finger inside him and Haru covered his own mouth to keep quiet as Sousuke prepared him. Sousuke leaned in over Haru, kissing up his shoulder and neck as he added a second finger and moved them deeper inside him. “I didn’t know you were so kinky Haru… we’re in public aren’t we?” Sousuke purred in his ear as Haru’s free had clawed at the mirror. When he added a third finger and used his other hand to tease one of his nipples through his net shirt, Haru let out a sharp, needy whine.

“Shhh…” Sousuke told him with a smirk before pulling his fingers out. He quickly undid his own pants, relieved as he freed his own cock and quickly rolled on the condom. He then used the remaining lube to slick himself up. “Ready?” He asked Haru as he lined himself up.

“W-Wait” Haru panted, looking up at Sousuke as he reached back and pulled on of the strings of the corset so the tie came lose. Sousuke got the idea and quickly helped him loosen it.

“Better?” Sousuke asked him once it was lose enough to let him breath easily. Haru nodded quickly then pushed himself back against Sousuke again. Sousuke trusted him and pushed into him slowly. Both of them shuttered and groaned at the feeling as they took a few moments to adjust. When Haru grinded back against him again, Sousuke quickly took up a fast pace. He held onto Haru’s hips as Haru’s hands were against the mirror.

“S-Sousuke…” Haru breathed as Sousuke reached around and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Sousuke looked up at the mirror, admiring how completely debauched Haru looked as his breaths fogged up the mirror and he kept biting his lip to keep quiet.

“You look so good…” Sousuke purred as he kissed along his back. He was reaching his limit and could tell Haru was close as he kept tightening around him.

“S-Sou..Sousuke I-I’m…” Haru whined out.

“Come for me” Sousuke hissed right in his ear and Haru cried out as he came hard in Sousuke’s hand. Sousuke was careful to catch it all, not wanting to make a mess. In a few more thrusts, Sousuke followed after him and came. For several moments, the two of them stayed there, panting hard as they came down from their highs.

“We’re a mess…” Haru whined as Sousuke pulled out of him. Sousuke smiled and pulled him up into a quick kiss.

“Come on, let’s clean up. Your weird friends are probably still waiting on us.” He told him and Haru snorted.

“They’re your friends too now.” He said, smacking Sousuke’s arm lightly and he laughed before they got busy fixing up.

*             *             *             *             *

A while later Sousuke and Haru meet up with the others in the food court. Rin and Makoto were finally back from looking at kittens and Rin gave Sousuke and Haru a suspicious look as they came up.

“There you two are! What took so long?” Rin snapped.

“Sousuke got us lost.” Haru shrugged.

“Yeah… sorry about that…” Sousuke blushed a little as the others laughed. At least it was better than what actually happened.

“Oh, Haru did you buy something?” Makoto asked when he saw Haru had a shopping bag now.

“Sousuke got it for me.” Haru said with a glance over at Sousuke.

“That’s so cute! You’ll have to show us Haru-chan!” Nagisa said excitedly, reaching for Haru’s bag.

“Later, now come on I’m starving.” Sousuke said and Nagisa pouted but the others agreed and they headed off together. In the back of the ground, Haru looked up at Sousuke and smiled.

“I’m glad we came along on this trip.” Haru told him quietly and Sousuke smirked.

“Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what Haru's wearing: http://heyhay13.tumblr.com/post/117996870659/during-a-trip-to-the-mall-nagisa-jokingly-tells
> 
> If you couldn't tell, the store they are in is loosely based off Hot Topic, though Hot Topic does not actually sell all of the things that Haru wears in it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Check out my Tumblr at http://heyhay13.tumblr.com/


End file.
